


Tiny Roses

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have the sharpest thorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Roses

you know it'll never happen.  the possibility doesn't even exist.  you tell yourself to let it go please just let it go it's killing you from the inside out burning one end of your heart while freezing the other. 

you know it's wrong.  he's had too much to drink, can't remember who he is much less who you are.  but he has you up against a wall and your heels are digging into the dimples on his back and the wrongest things always did feel the best.

you know you should have controlled it.  but you're so gone, lost in his hands and lips and voice that's whispering what you dare not hope is your name and then you feel the light flashing beneath your eyelids and suddenly the pillar you were pushed up against is cracking, with vines crawling up the sides and he pulls away and you feel like someone punched you in the gut because he sees and you know he's drunk but he's not stupid.

in the morning he studies the marks on his neck for the longest time.  he'll think they look like tiny roses.  he covers them up anyway. 

you know it’s for the best.


End file.
